


El Anillo

by Anngej



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Ragoney, ot - Fandom
Genre: El Anillo (Jlo), La falta de contenido hace estragos en mi imaginacion, M/M, OTbola, operación triunfo, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anngej/pseuds/Anngej
Summary: Raoul llevaba al menos una semana con la dichosa canción en la cabeza, pero no fue hasta que empezó a hacer el tonto con el piano en casa de Nerea, que de verdad le prestó atención a la letra. Y casi sin darse cuenta, la semilla de una idea empezó a germinar en su interior.





	El Anillo

Llevaba al menos una semana con la dichosa canción en la cabeza. Se la enseñó Mimi un día que iban en el coche por Barcelona, y desde ese momento se convirtió en la banda sonora de su visita.

Pero, no fue hasta que empezó a hacer el tonto con el piano en casa de Nerea, esta vez en Madrid, que de verdad le prestó atención a la letra.

_Nunca había sentido algo tan grande_  
_Y me vuelve loca tu lado salvaje_  
_Tú me has dado tanto que he estado pensando_  
_Ya lo tengo todo, pero_  
_¿Y el anillo pa' cuándo?_

Irremediablemente, su mente le llevó hasta Agoney. Y es que de un tiempo a esta parte, casi todas las canciones las relacionaba con él. Realmente sentía que con Ago lo tenía todo, y no necesitaba nada más. Pero en ese instante, y casi sin darse cuenta, la semilla de una idea empezó a germinar en su interior.

No fue hasta unas semanas más tarde -cuando les anunciaron que la gira terminaría como había comenzado; con un concierto especial en Barcelona- que la idea tomó forma. Iba a ser la última vez que cantasen Manos Vacías, al menos, en bastante tiempo. Esa canción que había significado tanto para ellos, y para muchos otros. Había que despedirse a lo grande.

Raoul sabía que su relación con Agoney estaba apenas comenzando. Pero al mismo tiempo, tenía la sensación de que llevaban toda la vida juntos. Y estaba seguro de que Agoney estaría de acuerdo. Habían vivido tantas cosas juntos, y con tanta intensidad, que sentía que estaba listo para llegar al fin del mundo de la mano del canario. Se sentía en deuda por todo lo que éste le había dado. Y qué mejor que usar su discurso de Amor, Libertar y Visibilidad, para declarar lo que sentía por aquel hombre al resto del mundo, y pedirle que compartiera el resto de su vida con él.

***

El día había llegado por fin. Estaban de vuelta en el lugar donde todo comenzó un tres de marzo. El Palau Sant Jordi se volvía a llenar para despedir la gira que les había cambiado la vida. Era el final, pero, sin embargo, tenía sabor de inicio. De una nueva etapa que comenzaría a partir de ese momento.

Raoul no solía ponerse nervioso antes de salir al escenario. Sin embargo, ese día estaba temblando. Llevaba semanas preparándose para lo que iba a suceder esa noche. Había hablado con Tinet, y todas las personas al cargo, explicado su idea y pedido permiso para llevarla a cabo. Todo el mundo estaba al tanto, dándole ánimos silenciosos cuando pasaban por su lado.

Todos, menos el chico moreno que se acercaba a él con rostro preocupado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, mi niño? - preguntó Agoney, sentándose junto a él, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y acariciándole la nuca con el pulgar - No comiste nada.

\- No me pasa nada -dijo el catalán, intentando quitarle importancia. Ante el silencio del otro, continuó-. Es solo que no quiero cagarla -Agoney parecía no comprender lo que quería decir, por lo que añadió-. Es el último concierto. La última vez que vamos a cantar juntos en un escenario…

\- Por ahora -interrumpió el moreno, moviendo las cejas.

\- Por ahora -aceptó Raoul, con media sonrisa-. Y quiero que sea perfecto.

\- Y lo será, mi niño -le tranquilizó Agoney, acercando su rostro al del chico rubio ceniza, posando un suave beso en sus labios-. Siempre es diferente, pero siempre es perfecto.

Si Raoul tenía alguna duda, todas se disiparon de golpe.

***

Sin apenas darse cuenta, estaban metidos de lleno en el concierto. 17000 voces coreaban sus canciones y gritaban sus nombre.

Raoul esperaba inquieto a que Alfred y Marina terminaran de presentarlos. Podía ver a Agoney dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora desde el otra lado del escenario. Cuando llegó el momento, metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, aferrándose con fuerza a la pequeña caja de plástico que guardaba en su interior, y salió al escenario con paso firme, entonando por última vez en aquella gira, las primeras notas de Manos Vacías.

Y fue diferente. Pero también fue perfecto. Todo lo perfecto que podía ser con un Raoul más nervioso que en toda su vida. Con la cara más encendida que nunca, pensado en todo lo que estaba por llegar. Pero, en el momento en que Agoney entró en escena, su voz fue como un bálsamo para el catalán. Calentándolo desde dentro, eliminando cualquier atisbo de nervios y dejándolos a ellos dos en el escenario. Sin importar nada ni nadie. Jugando a ese juego que, sí, les daba la vida.

Con los últimos versos de la canción, fueron acercándose cada vez más, amagando un beso que nunca llegaría a materializarse, pues los dos se giraron hacia el público en el último momento.

Los nervios que Agoney había conseguido desterrar del cuerpo de Raoul, lo invadieron de nuevo en aquel instante, con el triple de fuerza. Intentó controlarse, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Cuando escuchó al canario empezar con el discurso de visibilidad que habían compartido en tantas ciudades españolas, sabía que no había vuelta atrás. 

-Esto -comenzó Agoney, visiblemente emocionado- lo hacemos por el Amor.

Raoul se giró para poder mirar al canario a los ojos. Un torbellino de emociones se agolpaban en su estomago. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, a punto de estallar. Respiró profundamente, intentando inútilmente calmar sus nervios, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y continuó.

\- Por el Amor - repitió el catalán con una sonrisa burlona asomando en sus labios. Ésta fue ampliándose según aumentaba la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Agoney.

Risas y gritos se mezclaban entre el público ante el cambio en el discurso. Al ver que ninguno de los dos cantantes continuaban, los más de 17000 asistentes fueron quedándose en silencio poco a poco. 17000 almas expectantes por lo que sucedería a continuación.

Agoney no entendía nada; o no quería entender. No quería apresurarse y dejar que su imaginación volase demasiado lejos. Sus manos empezaron a sudar y un cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo. Sabía que Raoul no se había equivocado. Estaba nervioso, sí, su cara tan roja como jamás la había visto, pero su mirada emanaba seguridad y decisión. 

Cuando el silencio se empezaba a alargar demasiado, Raoul dio un paso atrás, recuperando un poco de espacio, para después -sin romper el contacto visual- bajar hasta apoyar su rodilla izquierda en el escenario.

El Palau estalló entonces en un rugido ensordecedor. Una histeria generalizada que empezaba a contagiar al canario.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó casi en un susurro.

\- ¿Tú qué crees, Mickey?- le respondió, arqueando una ceja - Se me desataron los cordones.

Agoney soltó una carcajada, liberando así un poco de tensión.

\- Idiota - murmuró.

Raoul pareció recordar en aquel momento que 17000 pares de ojos observaban expectantes. Miles de móviles en el aire, hrabando el momento, inmortalizándolo para siempre. Acercó el micrófono a sus labios y carraspeó antes de dirigirse al público.

\- Perdón por la interrupción - le ardía la cara, y no quería ni imaginarse cómo saldría en los videos que invadirían Twitter en cuestión de minutos -. Pero, esto lo hago por el amor - llevó su mano libre hasta el bolsillo de su chaqueta varsity, extrayendo una pequeña caja azul marino. Los asistentes volvieron a gritar y a silbar enloquecidos. Algunos intentaban calmar el ambiente, pidiendo que se callasen para así poder oír lo que Raoul tenía que decir. Éste abrió la cajita con cuidado, descubriendo así un anillo simple, de oro blanco, aparentemente liso, pero que en su interior llevaba grabada dos palabras, _qué revienten_ , seguidas de un corazón-. El amor que has compartido y que me has regalado todos estos meses sin pedir nada a cambio.

Agoney se movió inquieto en su sitio. Su boca, a medio camino entre una sonrisa y una mueca de sorpresa, cada vez se iba abriendo más. Sus ojos brillantes luchaban por no dejar caer ninguna de las lagrimas que insistían en salir. Un ademán nervioso con las manos instó a su compañero a continuar.

\- Por la libertad - más gritos y silbidos-. Contigo me he sentido libre desde el primer momento. Más libre que en toda mi vida. Libre de ser yo mismo - tuvo que parar y tragar saliva para aflojar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta -. Y libre para amar sin miedo.

Una nueva tanda de aplausos y vítores recorrió el estadio.

\- Y por la visibilidad - esta vez, miró al público, señalándoles y sonriéndoles mientras se calmaban. Volvió a dar toda su atención al manojo de nervios canario que tenía en frente, y continuó -. Agonías, eres… 

Cómo explicar lo que era cuando lo era todo y más. Cualquier palabra se quedaría corta. Apretó los labios intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada sin éxito.

\- Muy importante para mí. Siempre has estado ahí, y yo quiero estar ahí para ti. Siempre. Agoney Hernández Morales, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? 

Entonces el tiempo se detuvo y se aceleró al mismo tiempo. Cuando les pregunten qué recuerdan, dirán que todo y nada.

Raoul recordará a Agoney llevándose las manos a la boca, incapaz de articular palabra. Las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, perdiéndose en su barba. Recordará el tacto de su mano y un tirón firme y tierno a la vez, tirando de él, levantándolo y pegando su cuerpo contra el del moreno.

Agoney recordará el calor de Raoul contra su cuerpo. Su voz, un susurro casi inaudible contra su oreja _“¿Eso es un sí?” “Sí”_. El tacto del metal contra la piel de su dedo anular. Los labios del catalán a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Una promesa ahogada, sellada con un beso y una caricia. 

\- Qué revienten.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, si has llegado hasta aquí, mil gracias! Es la primera vez que escribo un fic, pero lo pencos le hacen estas cosas a mi imaginación y yo soy una mandada. Espero que os haya gustado. Estoy abierta a criticas constructivas siempre! Comentad/dejad Kudos si os ha gustado y así morirme menos de vergüenza. Os cuero.


End file.
